ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Damage
: "Just how much do you hate the Punisher?" "Totally." "Enough to do '''anything' to destroy him?" "Anything!" "Enough to have one more procedure to do this to you?" "Sure - What the hell!"'' : ―James Wesley and Jaime Ortiz Jaime Ortiz, who operated under the street name Damage, is a former small time gang leader turned cybernetic assassin for the Kingpin. Biography Early Life : "Hey Damage - what if the Punisher's here to get '''you'?" "'Course '''he's here for '''me -''' who else? We're gonna prepare a surprise party for him!"'' : ―Egghead and Jaime Ortiz ''Jaime Ortiz was originally the leader of the Bunsen Burners, a street gang that attracted the attention of the Punisher. Learning that the Punisher was after him, Damage led his gang to one of his hideouts in an attempt to ambush him. However, the hideout's security measures killed every member of the Burners except Damage, who managed to gain entry to the building, only to be caught in a trap that broke every major bone in his body. The Punisher elected to let the now-crippled Damage live out his life in agony as just punishment. Reconstruction : ''"Up until now, nothing seemed capable of shaking the Punisher up enough to make him vulnerable. This will now change. I've devised a way to curb expenses." : ―Wilson Fisk The Kingpin, having heard of the reputation of Damage, made a deal with Cybertek to rebuild him as his new cyborg enforcer, overhauling Damage's mangled body into a powerful, cybernetic duplicate of the Punisher. These designs were granted by Cybertek at no charge in return for the promise to kill the Punisher within ten days, or a penalty of ten million dollars would be required. Damage's badly injured body almost died after the surgery, but his desire for revenge against the Punisher allowed him to pull through. Damaging Evidence : "The top stories on the New York Midnight News: The transit system strike is averted at the last minute... and exclusive footage of the Punisher's raid last night - a raid that once again left innocent bystanders dead or wounded." : ―Newscaster Once rebuilt, Damage began a murder spree of innocent people in an attempt to discredit Castle's war on crime. While Castle attempted to determine who was behind these murders, the deaths also attracted the attention of Daredevil. Daredevil followed the trail back to Damage and the vigilante quickly engaged him in battle, unaware that he was not the real Punisher. After a lengthy struggle, Castle arrived on the scene, revealing Damage's true identity, and the Punisher doused his adversary's metal form in chemicals, then set him ablaze causing Damage to explode. Aftermath : "It took some time to locate Damage, sir. The implanted transmitter had been... "damaged." : ―James Wesley to Wilson Fisk After his defeat, Damage's remains were recovered by the Kingpin, preserved in chemical and cryogenic suspension, and sent to Cybertek, along with an additional fifty million dollars as commission to rebuild Damage. Powers and Abilities Powers : ''"Geez! '''That would've hurt if I was still all flesh and blood."'' : ―Jaime Ortiz'' '''Cybernetic Enhancements:' Damage's body has been rebuilt into a powerful, cybernetic duplicate of the Punisher, providing him with a number of superhuman abilities: * Superhuman Strength: The musculature of Damage's upper and lower body has been replaced with highly advanced hydraulics. At peak operating efficiency, Damage possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 5 tons. * Superhuman Speed: As in the case of physical strength, the advanced hydraulics of Damage's cybernetics enable him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Damage's advanced hydraulics enable him to exert his body physically for much longer periods of time than a normal human. * Superhuman Durability: Damage's cyborg body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand powerful impact forces, bladed weapons, extreme temperatures, and high calibre bullets without sustaining damage. * Superhuman Agility: Damage's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Damage's reflexes are similarly enhanced, and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Self-Repair: '''Damage's cyborg body has self repair abilities, the full extent of which is unrevealed. ' * '''Enhanced' Sensors: Alongside other advanced detection systems, Damage's audio sensors are highly sensitive to sound and his enhanced visual optics are fitted with light adaptors and infra-red vision. * Electrical Discharge: 'Damage can emit a lethal high voltage electrical current from his body and discharge it upon contact with an object. Abilities : ''"Damage has one overriding motivation - To destroy the man that destroyed his body. It was his determination to kill the Punisher that pulled him through all the surgery, all the grafts, all the pain." : ―James Wesley :* '''Indomitable Will: '''Damage is extremely determined and is afraid of nothing. :* '''Weapons Proficiency: Damage is proficient with a range of firearms including automatic weapons and similar street based weaponry. Weaknesses Damage's determination and lack of fear do not always work out in his favour. Equipment Weapons : "Lunatic can't... get... away. Grenade launcher... fell out of him… when I... gutted... him." : ―Frank Castle * Built-in Weapons: '''Damage's body has several built-in weapons. These include machine guns, flame throwers, grenade launchers etc. Facilities * '''Lazzaro Warehouse: Situated in Upper Manhattan on the corner of hundred and eighty fifth, the Lazzaro Warehouse was the primary base of operations for the Bunsen Burners and where Damage planned his ill-fated ambush on the Punisher. * Private New York Clinic: Owned by Wilson Fisk, Damage was reconstructed as a cyborg at the clinic and underwent rigorous training before being deployed to incriminate Castle in the murder of innocent civilians. Relationships Allies * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Employer * James Wesley † - Recruiter * Dr. Daltry - Associate * Fisk's Emissaries - Teammates * Bunsen Burners ** Ronny - Subordinate ** Egghead - Subordinate ** Davey † - Subordinate ** Ramone † - Subordinate * Cybertek - Benefactors Enemies * Frank Castle/The Punisher - Attempted Victim * Matt Murdock/Daredevil Gallery External Links * https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jaime_Ortiz_(Earth-616) Category:Villains Category:Fisk's Emissaries Category:Cyborgs Category:Assassins Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Earth-MCU